something unexpected
by GirlOnFireBoyWithTheBread
Summary: Post-Mockingjay-5 years after the events of Mockingjay. Katniss and Peeta are having a baby. My take on what this would be like. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger Games characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story so sorry if it is not very good. Please leave a review so I can improve the next chapters to come. Thank you for reading.**

Chapter 1

Katniss POV

I clung to the side of the toilet as I heaved again. I heard Peeta come into the room and he lifted my hair from my face and slowly started to rub my back. This made me feel a little bit better but I still vomited heavily into the toilet. "Katniss, please, this is the 3rd time today and who evens knows how many times this week that you have been ill. You need to see a doctor," Peeta pleaded with me, his voice filled with nothing but worry. He had been wanting me to see a doctor since I had started to feel ill but I didn't want to go, I had managed to persuade him that I was fine for the last few days but I could see he wasn't going to let it go until I went. "Fine I will go but it is probably nothing." I replied so he would stop worrying. When I finally stopped vomiting Peeta left the room and made an appointment with the doctor. "Tomorrow at 10 am we are going, I will close the bakery for the day." Peeta said, standing in the doorway. "I don't need to go, I am fine. I will have just eaten something." I reply half-heartedly as I know that nothing I say will change his mind. I will be there at the doctors at 10 am tomorrow and I know Peeta will be right by my side.

*The Next Day*

"There is nothing wrong with me Peeta; I don't need to be here." I complained for the one hundredth time today as I sat leaning into his shoulder in the hospital waiting room. "It is better to be safe than sorry," Peeta replied, stroking my hair. "Katniss Mellark please follow me," a nurse with a clipboard. I reluctantly lifted my head off Peeta's shoulder and I was met with his smile. I smiled back at him, hoping to reassure him I was fine but he stood up and grabbed my hand. Slowly, I got to my feet and Peeta squeezed my hand reassuringly before pulling me after the nurse. "Hello, I am Dr Finlay and I will be examining you today to determine the problem but first please can you tell me the problem?" A kind looking woman asks. "I am fine," I mumble before Peeta explains what really is wrong. "Katniss has been vomiting all week and she can't eat anything and keep it down." Peeta explained. "Ahh ok I understand. Now if you would just lie down on here and I am just going to take some blood and if you would please take this and follow the instructions on that packet it would be much appreciated." Dr Finlay said and with that she drew some blood and I read the instructions on the test. About 10 minutes later I had finished the test and Dr Finlay was back with the results from both tests. "Hello again, I have some news, Katniss you are fine…" "I told you Peeta." "…Katniss if you would have let me finish I was going to say it could be good news or bad news, it depends in your opinion of a certain thing." From the confused on mine and Peeta's face she must have assumed we didn't understand, which we didn't, so she continued. "Katniss, what do you think about children because you are pregnant?" Dr Finlay asked. I just mumbled something in response, I was in shock. "That's wonderful news. I am so happy." Peeta said, his face breaking into a smile. I mumbled my thanks and Peeta and I followed Dr Finlay to the reception desk to make an appointment for our check-up that I would need every few weeks for the next 9 months. I still hadn't said anything that was understandable other than thanks when we left the hospital, I clung to Peeta's hand and I walked in silence. Suddenly, Peeta stopped and turned to face me. "Hey what's up?" He asked me, brushing hair out of my eyes. "Are you not happy? We are going to have a baby." He asked his smile being replaced by worry. "Peeta… Peeta, I am happy, I am just in shock. We… we are going… to have a baby." I said looking into his eyes and I could feel my face breaking into a smile. Peeta leaned down and kissed me gently. "Come on let's get home." He said grabbing hold of my hand.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. I am sorry if I don't get the next few chapters up soon as I am going to be quite busy with school work but I will try to. Don't forget to leave a review.**

Chapter 2

Peeta POV

I lay there watching Katniss sleep. We were going to have a baby. We were both very happy about this but we had decided to wait until after our first appointment before we told anyone. Our first appointment was in 4 weeks so it was mine and Katniss's little secret until then. I could tell Katniss was scared about having a child, she didn't know she wanted one until she became pregnant. "Hey," Katniss said sleepily, bringing me back to reality. "Hey, sorry did I wake you?" I asked. "No I couldn't sleep." She replied. I smiled at her and she scooted closer to me, she laid her head on my chest and I snaked my arm around her waist so I could pull her even closer to me. "Peeta what if I am not a good mother? Or the Hunger Games are started again and they get reaped?" Katniss asked me, her voice thick with sadness. "You will be a great mother, I mean you were so good with Prim and Rue and when we visited Annie and her son you were so good with him too. I promise you, you will be a great mother and the Hunger Games aren't coming back but I will protect you and our baby through anything." I whispered in her ear whilst soothingly stroking her hair. "You will be a great father Peeta." She whispered back with tears in her eyes before falling back asleep. I lay there for a while until I heard Katniss's breathing slow down and I knew she was asleep before falling asleep as well.

Katniss POV

I woke without Peeta beside me and I lay still for a minute or two until I smelt Peeta's cooking downstairs. I hadn't realised it but I was very hungry so I jumped out of bed, pulled on one of Peeta's t-shirts and went downstairs to investigate the lovely smells. "Morning Katniss. Hey is that my shirt?" Peeta asked. "Yes, what's cooking?" I asked in return. "Cheese buns, they are nearly ready." Peeta said whilst getting some cheese buns out of the oven. He set them down on the table and I tucked in hungrily. Soon there weren't any left. "I'm going hunting today." I told Peeta. "Are you sure? Please be careful." Peeta replied worriedly. I just rolled my eyes and went to get ready. Since he found out I was pregnant he has been a lot more protective over me.

I had my bow raised and I had a deer in my sight, it wasn't often I caught a deer. I carefully walked over to where it had fallen and I half dragged, half carried it out of the bushes. I had done well today. I had one deer, five squirrels, one wild turkey and two rabbits. I would get quite a lot for this. I decided I had got enough so I slung my game bag over my shoulder and picked up the hind legs of the deer and headed back through the forest.

I dropped my game off at the butchers except for a few squirrels, I was going to surprise Peeta tonight and make him squirrel stew. Everyone thought I couldn't cook as I lived with Peeta but I could cook a few things and squirrel stew was one of them. When I got home Peeta was still at the bakery so I started to skin my squirrels and prepare the stew for when Peeta got home.

Peeta POV

"I'm home," I shouted as I walked through the door. "In the kitchen." Came the reply. As I walked into the kitchen I was hit with a wonderful smell, squirrel stew. "Good day at work?" My wife asked whilst she was bent over the cooker. "Yeah, good day hunting?" I asked as I walked over to Katniss. "Yes, I got a good haul so I thought I would make squirrel stew." She said as I spun her round, she was wearing my 'kiss the cook' apron so I did. I brought my face down and kissed her gently. "Smells good." I said, smiling when we broke away. "I'm just going to get changed then I will be down." I said making my way upstairs.

"It's ready Peeta!" Katniss shouted up the stairs. "I'm coming!" I shouted down the stairs.

"Tastes good," I complimented. "Thank you," Katniss replied. We ate the rest of our dinner making small conversation. When we had finished Katniss got up to do the dishes but I beat her to it, she had made the meal I should clear up. Katniss insisted that I sat down as I had worked hard all day and I insisted that I cleaned up as she had cooked the meal so in the end we both did it. "How are you feeling?" I asked when everything had been put away. "Good, how are you?" She replied as she wrapped her arms around my neck, a mischievous look in her grey eyes. "Good," I replied. I leant down and kissed Katniss and she kissed me back before leading me upstairs.

*4 weeks later*

Katniss POV

I was nervous. Peeta and I were sat in the waiting room waiting for our first appointment. Peeta knew I was nervous so he squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled up at him before resting my head on his shoulder. "Do you want a boy or a girl Peeta?" I asked. He took a moment to think before answering, "I don't know, what do you want?" I wasn't sure either. "A healthy child," I answered. Before Peeta had time to answer a nurse called my name and we followed her into the exam room.

"Hello again, how have you been feeling?" Dr Finlay asked. "The morning sickness is still here but it isn't quite as bad and I have been feeling a bit tired lately but other than that I am fine." I replied. "Good now if you would please lie down on her and roll your top up and we will have a look at your baby." I did as she asked and Dr Finlay squirted some cold liquid onto my stomach. After a couple of minutes of silence Dr Finlay finally spoke, "Ah there is your baby. Right here." She pointed at the screen and I looked at Peeta with tears in my eyes, "That's our baby Peeta," I whispered and I saw that he had tears in his eyes too. "Yes Katniss it is," He replied. "So would you like to know the sex?" Dr Finlay asked, ruining our moment. Peeta and I had talked about this before and we had decided that it would make life a lot easier if we knew. "Ermm… Yes please." I answered tentatively and Peeta squeezed my hand to reassure me that it was ok and that it was what he wanted too. "Well hold on a minute and I will tell you… Congratulations you are having a little baby…girl," Dr Finlay said happily. We chatted for a little bit more about how things would go after this and she informed me that I was already 8 weeks pregnant so the morning sickness shouldn't last much longer. Peeta and I said thanks, made our next appointment and we went home.

I stopped suddenly and turned to face Peeta, "We are having a little girl," I said smiling and Peeta smiled back. "Yes we are Katniss, now I think we should tell Haymitch he has been wondering why he hasn't seen us lately." Peeta said looking into my eyes. "Okay, let's go then." I said walking in the direction of Victor's Village.

"Haymitch!" I shouted as we entered his house. We stopped knocking a while ago when we realised he was usually always asleep or too drunk to come to the door. As expected we found him passed out on the couch, an empty bottle on the floor. I went into the kitchen and filled a bowl with water. I threw the cold water over Haymitch and stepped back as soon as it was done so I wouldn't get slashed with the knife Haymitch sleeps with. "Ever heard of knocking sweetheart?" Haymitch asks sarcastically. "You were asleep." I answer with a shrug. "So what gives me the pleasure of this early morning visit?" Haymitch asks. "Peeta and I have something important to tell you." "Well hurry up then. You can't just come in here, wake me up to tell me you have something important to tell me and then not tell me." He grumbled. "Katniss is pregnant." Peeta said. "Really, that's excellent news. Do you know whether it is a boy or a girl yet? How far along are you?" Haymitch asked his face was suddenly very awake and full of happiness and excitement. "It's a girl and I'm 8 weeks pregnant," I replied smiling and squeezing Peeta's hand. "I am so excited to meet my little granddaughter." Haymitch said and he sounded genuinely happy. We chatted for a bit longer and then me and Peeta got up to leave. Just as we left the house Haymitch shouted, "Katniss, Peeta wait. I want to tell you something too. I am going to get sober for my grandchild." Peeta and I turned and we smiled, "Oh Haymitch that's great, I am sure you will do great and you will be a great grandfather." Peeta shouted back before we went home. "Peeta, if it is ok with you I would like to tell everyone else tomorrow as I am quite tired so I think I am just going to go to bed." I said to Peeta when we had closed the door. "I think I will join you." Peeta replied. We went upstairs and got ready for bed. I snuggled down under the duvet and snuggled closer to Peeta. I felt his arm snake round my waist and I sank into his chest. "Goodnight Peeta, I love you." I whispered. "Goodnight Katniss, I love you too." Peeta whispered back into my hair and with that I fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it; the next chapter will be up soon. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katniss POV

*4 weeks later*

I am 12 weeks pregnant now and I am nearly at the end of my first trimester. Dr Finlay says the morning sickness should be ending soon, it has, almost, I am just sick occasionally now. Peeta is really excited; he started to talk to my stomach after we found out we were having a girl. It's part of his routine now, 'Goodnight Katniss, Goodnight Baby Girl' He says it before we go to sleep now and then he kisses me and then he kisses my stomach. We have started to talk about names. I cried when Peeta asked if I wanted to call her Prim or Rue. I cried into Peeta's strong, warm chest. Every time somebody even mentioned Prim or Rue or I thought about them I would break down. I miss them, it seems like they only died yesterday. How could I live with my daughter who is named after them if every time I think about them or someone mentions them I cry? Peeta understood. He held me when I cried and soothed me. I know he still misses his family, even his mum who was so horrible to him.

We told my mom the other day about my pregnancy, she was really excited. I haven't spoken to her since Prim died. I miss my mom, I miss not having the mother-daughter relationship that I want my daughter to have with me. I also told Annie and Johanna. They were really excited too. Annie, Johanna and my Mom are all coming over for Thanksgiving next month and I think they are planning to stay for Christmas as well. It will be nice to have them all here. They are all that is left of mine and Peeta's family, even though Annie and Johanna are not blood related they are our family. Annie is bringing her son Kai; she told me it means sea so if he is anything like his father then the name is very suitable. It will be nice to see them all again. I haven't seen any of them since mine and Peeta's wedding but I have spoken to Annie and Johanna a couple of times over the phone. For the past 5 years it has just been me, Peeta and Haymitch but Haymitch has been drunk for most of it so it has really only been me and Peeta.

*3 weeks later*

My Mom arrived today and Peeta and I met her at the train station. It was awkward at first as none of us knew what to say to each other so we spent the walk back to Victor's Village in silence. I clung to Peeta's hand like a young child might cling to their mothers in a busy shop. He would squeeze my hand reassuringly every so often and whisper in my ear that everything would be fine and I would know what to say to my mom. He promised me that I would be able to save my relationship with my mom and that it would go back to what it used to be, before my father died, when she was happy and smiling and we were a proper, happy family. She did however say how excited she is that she will be a grandmother and that she wants to fix our relationship before my baby is born. She wants to become part of my family again. I want her to become part of my family again.

When we got back to Victor's Village I showed my mom to her room and left her to unpack whilst I went down to help Peeta with dinner. "Hey, do you need any help?" I asked as I entered the room. "Ermm I think I am ok but if you want you can slice some vegetables. "Ok," I replied as I got a chopping board out of the cupboard. "Everything will be fine with you and your mom," Peeta said wrapping his arms around my waist. "I know I am just scared that she will leave again and she will go into depression," I replied leaning back into Peeta's embrace. He kissed my neck and I spun round to face him. He leaned his face down and brought his lips to mine whilst his arms tightened around my waist pulling me closer to him. I kissed him back and wound my fingers in his hair. "I hope I am not interrupting anything sweetheart." Haymitch said sarcastically from the doorway. "I was under the impression I was invited for tea. Am I incorrect?" Haymitch said. Reluctantly Peeta and I pulled away from each other and I turned to face Haymitch. "Oh no, you didn't interrupt anything!" I said with a snarl and a glare. "That's good but I would have thought you would be more careful with when and where you show your affections for the next few weeks as your mother is here sweetheart." Haymitch said sarcastically with a smile. I just turned back to Peeta and kissed him square on the lips again just to annoy Haymitch. I took Peeta by surprise but after a moment or two he kissed me back. When we finally pulled away, I turned to Haymitch. "We are being careful. I know for a fact that my mother is upstairs unpacking her things and she probably will still be upstairs unpacking for the next few days, she brought that much stuff." I said to a red faced, embarrassed Haymitch before going back to chop the vegetables. Haymitch just chuckled. I loved Haymitch like a father but he really did annoy me sometimes. He did however get quite embarrassed when Peeta and I expressed our love for each other. Haymitch had never really been one to express opinions out loud. So when Haymitch annoyed me I took an opportunity to express my feelings for Peeta.

About half an hour later me, Peeta, Haymitch and my Mom were all sat around the table eating dinner. "This is exceptional Peeta," my Mom said. "Thank you Mrs Everdeen." Peeta replied with a blush, he had always been very modest about his cooking. "Oh Peeta how many times have I told you to call me Clara." My Mom said with a smile. "Sorry Clara," Peeta replied.

*The Next Day*

Peeta and I went to pick Annie, Kai and Johanna up from the station after breakfast. I was very excited to see them as I haven't seen them in years. Peeta and I walked down the road to the station in silence just enjoying each other's company. We stood on the platform and waited for a train from District 7 that would bring Johanna or a train from District 4 that would bring Annie and Kai. I shivered in the cold November air but Peeta pulled me closer and I snuggled into his arms. Just then a train pulled up and out stepped Johanna Mason. I ran towards her and she ran towards me. She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. I had never thought that I would be stood her hugging Johanna Mason, the woman who I had once thought was my enemy, the woman who I had once thought was attacking me, the woman who was now one of my best friends and family. "Katniss how are you? It's been so long," Johanna asked. "I'm good thanks. How are you?" I asked. "I'm good too. You look well. How many weeks along are you now?" She asked. It took me a moment to register that she was talking about my pregnancy. I hadn't thought about it since my Mom arrived. "15 weeks." I said with a smile. My hand instantly went down to rest on my stomach where my baby girl was growing. "Hi Johanna. How are you?" Peeta asked who had just come up behind me. "Peeta!" Johanna exclaimed and she pulled Peeta in for a hug too. "I am fine thanks, how are you?" She asked. "I'm good thanks. We just have to wait for Annie and Kai and then we can head back." Peeta said whilst reaching for my hand. I grabbed his in mine and we waited for Annie and Kai. After about 5 minutes another train pulled into the station and Annie climbed off pulling a bag, followed by Kai pulling a smaller bag. Johanna and I ran at Annie and we pulled her into a hug whilst Peeta went to help with the bags. Peeta was such a gentleman. "Hi, how are you?" we asked Annie. "I'm good thanks. How are you?" Annie asked. "I'm good." Johanna replied. "Peeta and I are also good." I replied as Peeta joined our group with the bags. "Hey Kai. How are you little man?" I asked turning to face Kai. He looked so much like his father. I didn't know how Annie coped. "I'm okay. Mummy says we are here all the way until Christmas. Is it true?" Kai asked. "Yes, is that okay?" I replied. Kai just nodded his head. "Shall we head back then?" Peeta asked. Everybody wanted to get out of the cold so we set off.

Kai ran on ahead. "He has grown so much Annie. How old is he now?" I asked as I watched him skip ahead, completely unaware of the horrors the adults behind him had been through. "He's 5," Annie replied smiling. "He looks so much like Finnick." Peeta said. "I know. Finnick would be proud." Annie said, a hint of sadness creeping into her voice. We spent the rest of the walk making casual conversation about how we were and what we were up to. When we got back I showed Annie and Kai their room and Johanna theirs. My Mom had made dinner so we all sat down and ate. We were all quite tired so after dinner we headed to our rooms and said our goodnights.

I was lying in bed with Peeta, my head rested on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around my waist. "When did you realise you loved me Katniss?" Peeta asked. I thought about it for a while. "You kind of crept up on me but I felt something when you had that conversation with Caesar Flickerman. I felt something in the cave, where I looked after you with your leg, when I kissed you. I felt something when you heart stopped beating in the Quell. I felt something on those nights during the Victory Tour when you would keep away the nightmares. But I think I knew most when you were kept prisoner in the Capital. I was lost without you Peeta; I couldn't be the Mockingjay without you." I answered quietly. "What conversation?" Peeta asked. "Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl, come on what's her name? Well there is this one girl; I've had a crush on her since I can remember, but I 'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping. She have another fellow? I don't know but a lot of boys like her. "So here's what you do, you win, you go home, she can't turn you down then, eh? I don't think it's going to work out, winning…won't help in my case. Why ever not? Because…because… she came her with me. That conversation." I said rolling over to look at Peeta "and for your information I did know you existed. You saved my life by burning the bread so you could give it to me and I am forever in your debt for that." I said planting a kiss on Peeta's lips. He kissed me back. "You became my wife, now we are equal." Peeta whispered when we broke away. "We will never be equal Peeta." I said before he kissed me again. "I love you Peeta." "I love you Katniss." With that I fell asleep, warm and safe in Peeta's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry that this has taken so long to get a new chapter up as I have been really busy at the moment. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review.**

Chapter 4

Peeta POV

*1 week later*

I woke up with Katniss in my arms. I turned my head to look at the clock, 07:30. Today was Thanksgiving and I was making dinner for everyone. It was really nice to have everyone here. Katniss had been talking to Annie about baby stuff and we realised that we need to go shopping. I was going to paint the nursery but I Katniss and I haven't decided what I shall paint it yet. I have had some ideas and I want to surprise her. We have been avoiding any alcohol since Haymitch is trying to get sober. He is doing a really good job. He hasn't had a drink since we told him Katniss was pregnant. That was about 2 months ago. I shifted my weight carefully so I would not wake Katniss and I lay back down next to here before I pulled her back towards me.

I opened my eyes to find the space next to me empty. It was usually Katniss that woke to an empty bed as I have to leave early to start work at the bakery. Katniss had helped me and some other people who were returning to District 12 rebuild the bakery about a year after the war ended. District 12 is slowly rebuilding itself but it will never be the same again. I glanced around the room to see if I could spot Katniss and I spotted her next to the mirror examining her stomach. "Peeta I look fat!" Katniss exclaimed when she saw I was awake. "No you don't. You look beautiful." I replied climbing out of bed and wandering over to join her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Katniss you are pregnant with our child. Our child is growing inside you. You are not fat." I said when I saw the look of doubt on her face. "I'm fat Peeta." Katniss replied stubbornly. I knew no matter what I said I would not be able to convince Katniss. She started showing a couple of days ago and very day since she has stood infront of the mirror and complained that she looks fat. "Every time you say that I am going to disagree. Now are you going to come downstairs and help me make breakfast or shall I make it myself." I said with a smile. "I'm coming, just give me a minute." Katniss said. She walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed one of my shirts which she pulled over her head. "What happened to your shirts? You have been wearing mine for the past few days." I said playfully with a smile appearing on my lips. "Doesn't matter. Come on. I'm hungry." Katniss said. She grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. "Katniss I have lived in this house for 5 years and one exactly the same for a year before so I think I can make my own way downstairs without getting lost. If anything I should be leading you downstairs or just to be sure nothing will happen I should be carrying you downstairs." I said with a smile. I scoped Katniss up in my arms and carried her downstairs. I carried her into the kitchen and set her down on a chair. "What's for breakfast?" Katniss asked. I thought about it for a while. "Cheese buns?" I replied with a questioning look in my eyes. "Good." Katniss answered. So I got to work making the cheese buns. "What do you think of Daisy?" Katniss asked after a short while of silence. "What for?" I asked confused. "Our little girl. Do you like the name Daisy?" Katniss replied. I thought for a moment. "Daisy. I like it. I think it's perfect." I answered. "I like it too." Katniss replied. I turned around and walked over to where Katniss was sitting and I pulled her into my arms. "Daisy it is then." I whispered into her ear. After a few moments of holding each other I bent down and whispered to Katniss's stomach. "Hey Daisy, this is daddy and he already loves you very much." Then I kissed Katniss's stomach before I moved my lips to hers. "I love you and my little girl, Daisy, loads." I whispered to Katniss when we broke apart. I stayed there with my forehead resting on Katniss's for a while until the cheese buns beeped. I took them out of the oven and placed them on a plate which I put in the middle of the table. Katniss tucked in hungrily. I sat down opposite her and took a cheese bun too. "What do you want to do today?" I asked her. "Not sure, we need to go baby shopping." Katniss replied. We did need to go shopping. "We should go when everyone has gone. I need to make dinner for tonight." I told Katniss. Today was thanksgiving and I was making dinner for everyone. This past week had been really nice. We had all been able to catch up and we had all agreed we would not leave it so long before everybody saw each other again. At this moment in time it looked like everybody was going to be coming back next year as well. Katniss and I ate in silence. I sat and thought about everything that had happened in the past 5-7 years: Katniss had volunteered to take Prim's place in the 74th Hunger Games; I had been reaped in the 74th Hunger Games; Rue had died; Katniss and I had threatened to commit suicide so we both won the 74th Hunger Games; we had gone on the victory tour; Katniss had been reaped for the Quarter Quell; I had volunteered to take Haymitch's place in the Quarter Quell; Katniss escaped and destroyed the arena; I had been taken prisoner by the Capital where I was tortured; we started a rebellion; Katniss lead the rebellion as the Mockingjay; I was rescued; Finnick died; we won the rebellion; Prim died; Katniss killed Snow; Katniss married me and somewhere along the way Katniss fell in love with me and now we are going to have a baby. Things had happened to other people too like Finnick and Annie had got married and had a son, Kai; Haymitch had decided to get sober; Johanna was tortured and Katniss's and Gale's friendship ended. We had had problems though like my hijacking and our nightmares but we got through them together. Katniss and I would get through everything, together.

I was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone. It was nearly done I just had to make the gravy. "Dinner is ready!" I shouted and everybody pilled in. I put the food on the table then took my place between Katniss and Haymitch. "Tuck in" I told everybody and everybody did. "This is really good Peeta." said Johanna. I blushed and mumbled thanks. We ate in silence for a bit before Katniss chirped up. "I think we should go round the table and everybody has to say 1 thing that they are happy about this year and one thing that they want to happen next year." Katniss said. "I like that idea. I will start." Johanna replied. "Hmm, well I am happy that we all got to catch up and I would like to meet someone next year." She said. We went around the table so that meant Annie was next. "I am happy about Kai. He keeps me going through the hard times and next year I would like to stay in touch with everybody." Annie said. "We will keep in touch now we are all back together." Katniss said with a smile. "Kai would you like a go?" Annie asked her son. "Yes mommy but I don't know what to do." Kai said. "All you have to do is say something you liked and something you want." Annie told him. "I like my new best fwend Oliver and I want a remote control car from Santa for Christmas but mommy says I have to be really, really good." Kai said with a smile and we all chuckled whilst Annie ruffled his blond hair. Next up was Katniss's mom, Clara. "I am happy that I have made up with Katniss and that I have been invited back into her family in time to meet my granddaughter. Next year I would like to stay in the family so I can watch my granddaughter grow up." Clara said. "I'm happy I live next to Katniss and Peeta so I never have to cook coz I can come round here." Haymitch said causing us all to laugh. "I'm only joking. This year I am happy that Katniss and Peeta are here and that they have finally given me a reason to get sober and I am thankful that they have been here to help me get sober. Next year I would like to be able to stay sober." Haymitch said. It was my turn next. "I am happy about so many things this year I can't choose which one to say. So, err, well first I am happy that we have all caught up but I think the biggest thing I am happy about is Katniss and the daughter she is going to give me. Next year I would want my daughter to grow up happy and healthy and maybe even to have a brother or a sister." I said. "Let's just have this one first okay Peeta." Katniss told me. "I am happy about my little girl and Peeta but also that we have all been able to get back together and that I have been able to fix my relationship with my mom. Next year I would like my daughter to be happy and healthy." Katniss said. I squeezed Katniss's hand under the table. We ate the rest of the meal making general conversation.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story and don't forget to leave a review, I love reading them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry it has been so long since I updated. I am going to try and update at least once a week. If you would like any updates or other stories just leave a message and I will try to do it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, glad you like it.**

Chapter 5

Peeta POV

Katniss stirred in my arms. I craned my neck to look at the clock. "Merry Christmas!" Katniss whispered. "Merry Christmas! Did I wake you?" I asked as I rolled over to face her. "No, you do realise that we are going to have to get up soon don't you." Katniss told me. "Yeah, I do but Haymitch isn't going to be here for at least another 45 minutes so we don't have to be up right now." I said as I leaned down to kiss her. Katniss's lips met mine and I shifted my weight so I was on top of her. Her hands ran down my back and I wrapped my arms around her body. Katniss pulled lightly at the bottom of my shirt and we broke away so she could take it off. At the same time I pulled Katniss's off. A door opened and shut but we didn't give it any attention. "I think we have to get up now." I said reluctantly pulling away as I heard footsteps down the hall. I gave Katniss one last kiss before I climbed out of bed and went into the on suite to have a shower.

"Let's open presents. Haymitch you can go first." Katniss said once everybody was gathered in the living room. Haymitch was on the chair, Katniss's mom, Clara, was on the sofa next to Annie who had Kai on her knee and Johanna was next to them. Peeta and I were on the loveseat. "Ok then." Haymitch replied.

"This is from me and Peeta." I told Haymitch as I handed him a box. He ripped it open and he lifted the lid on the box. He pulled out a watch. "I like it thanks kids." He said as he fastened it on. "Now I can look like the smart, handsome guy I am." Haymitch said with a wink and we all started laughing. "This is from me Haymitch." Johanna said as she handed Haymitch a square package. Inside was a model car that Haymitch has to build. "This could be a new hobby, building cars. Thanks Johanna." Haymitch said with a smile. Next up was Annie and Kai. They got Haymitch a dark brown leather jacket. "Thanks guys." He said as he tried it on. "It fits perfectly." He said. Clara's present was next. She got Haymitch a T-Shirt that said 'I will be the world's greatest grandfather'. "I will be but I think I am a bit too young to be a grandfather. How about Uncle Haymitch?" He asked. "Haymitch you are nearly 47. That is definitely old enough to be a grandfather and you are like a father to me and Peeta so you will be a grandfather to our daughter." Katniss told Haymitch sternly with a glare and a stubborn tone to her voice. He glared back at her but didn't continue the conversation.

"You are having a girl. You didn't tell me. Do you have any ideas on names yet?" Clara asked. I felt Katniss's grip on my hand tighten and I knew she had not meant to say anything. We were going to wait a little bit, or at least until after Christmas before we told anyone. I squeezed Katniss's hand back to reassure her it was ok and I turned to look at her and I flashed her a smile. Her grip loosened on my hand but only slightly. "We only found out ourselves a few days ago. We thought about Daisy for a name but we're not sure yet." I told them. "I like Daisy." Annie said. "Mommy will she be able to play with me?" Kai asked Annie. "Yeah Kai but you have to help me look after her when she is really little. Can you do that?" I asked Kai. He nodded his head vigorously. "Good. You can be big cousin Kai." I said and Kai smiled.

"Let's get back to the presents sweetheart." Haymitch said impatiently. "You have one present left Haymitch; I think it is from Effie." I said as I handed Haymitch his final present. He opened it and inside was a razor with a note.

'_Use it to tidy up your beard.'_

Haymitch just rolled his eyes. "Thanks everyone." Haymitch said.

Next up was Johanna. "This is from me." Haymitch said as he handed over a box. Inside was a new knife set. "Thank you Haymitch." Johanna said. She also got a new pair of walking boots from Clara; a crème sweatshirt from Annie and Kai and a bottle of forest perfume from Effie. "This is from us." Katniss says as she hands over a small box. Inside is a silver charm bracelet with a charm on it that says:

'_Friends will never leave you.'_

"I love it, it's so pretty. Thank you." She says as she fastens it around her wrist. Annie was next. She got a blue charm bracelet from Katniss and I that also had an engraving:

'_Keep moving forward and you will never be alone. The people you love will never disappear_.'

"Thank you, I love it and it will really help me when things are hard." She said with a smile and we all knew she was talking about Finnick and her delicate mentality. "Glad you like it." I replied with a warm smile. She also got a new, blue dress from Johanna; a silver necklace from Effie; a bottle of ocean breeze perfume from Clara and a photo album from Haymitch. She smiled at everyone with tears in her eyes. Everybody apart from Kai and Clara knew she was thinking about Finnick and that she was probably in a slightly unstable condition. We smiled back reassuringly as we knew that nobody other than Finnick could completely bring her back. Kai squeezed his mom's hand.

"Have I got any presents mummy?" Did Santa know that I am here and not at home?" Kai asked completely oblivious to the wave of sadness and insanity his mother was feeling. Annie came back but there was still a very small part that was still locked in her dreams where she was with Finnick on the beaches of District 4. "I think he did come, shall we see?" Annie replied with a smile. So Kai opened his presents. He tore into them and ripped the wrapping paper to shreds. "Yay it's my car." Kai squealed as he jumped off his mother's knee and ran around the living room with his car. "Broom broom, look at me mummy, I'm winning. Broom brooooom. Yay I won!" Kai said when he had finished his 'race'. He sat back on Annie's knee. "Well done my little race car driver." Annie said as Johanna handed him his present from her. He got a pair of brown trousers, a light blue top and a black jacket to go with it. Clara got him tablet kind of a thing that you can download games, books and educational things on to. Haymitch got him a model aeroplane. Effie got him a model car and me and Katniss got him a small paddling pool. He was soon surrounded by shreds of brightly coloured wrapping paper and the room was filled with his laughter. Everyone was smiling.

Clara was next. She got a silver necklace and a scrapbook from me and Katniss; a new dress from Johanna; a bracelet from Effie; a book on herbs, plants, animals and wildlife from Haymitch and pearl necklace from Annie and Kai. "I love my present's thank you." Clara said when she had finished opening all her presents. She turned to look at everyone and smiled gratefully.

"Peeta it's your turn to open your presents." Katniss said as she turned to face me. She smiled before handing me my first present, it was off Effie. Effie had gotten me a new state of the art kitchen supply set with all the hi-tech gadgets that the Capital had. "Remind me to say thanks to her for this." I said. My next present was from Johanna. She had gotten me a book.

'_Parenting-The Fathers Role'_

I chuckled to myself. I would need to read this. I got a cookbook, an art book and a parenting book from Annie and Kai; an empty photo album from Haymitch which he told me I could fill with pictures of him or my family. I decided I would fill it with my family and Haymitch is part of my family so he would be in it and even if he wasn't part of my family he is round at mine and Katniss's so often it would be nearly impossible to fill a photo album and not have one single photo with him in it. Clara got me an art book an easel. My last present was off Katniss. I opened it and inside was a book. I opened the box and it was filled with art supplies. There was oil paints, watercolour paints and pencil, graphite pencils, charcoal, acrylic paints, pastels, colouring pencils, paintbrushes and there was even a section for edible pens which you use to decorate cakes, biscuits and bakery products. "I love it Katniss." I said as I turned to face her. I pulled her into my arms. "Glad you like it." She whispered into my ear in reply.

"Your turn." I told Katniss when we pulled away. I handed Katniss her first present. It was a new hunting jacket off Annie and Kai. "Thank you." She said as she tried it on. Annie smiled and I handed Katniss her next present. It was a book off Johanna.

'_Parenting-The Mothers Role'_

Katniss thanked her and moved onto her next present, a new pair of hunting boots from Clara. Haymitch got her a casting kit that you use to create a cast of your babies handprints and footprints. "I love it Haymitch. Thank you." Katniss exclaimed when she opened it. Haymitch grumbled something back in response, obviously a bit embarrassed. Effie got Katniss a silver charm bracelet and a matching silver necklace. I handed Katniss her final present. It was from me. Under the wrapping paper was a photo frame and a photo album. The frame was empty but inside the album there as photos of Prim, her father, Rue, her mom and everybody close to us including some of just me and Katniss. On the very last page there was an ultrasound photo of our baby. Underneath I had written

'_our baby girl-4 months old'_

I had left a space before it so we could write in the name of our baby girl when we had fully decided. It was most likely going to be Daisy but we weren't 100% certain yet so I hadn't wrote it. "Peeta I love it, it's so beautiful." Katniss said and I pulled her into a hug.

"Let's have breakfast." I said and I got up to go and start cooking. "Wait! Before you go we have got you and Katniss one last joint present from all of us." Clara said. I turned around and sat back down next to Katniss. Haymitch handed us a large box. Together Katniss and I unwrapped it. We opened the box and inside there was some baby equipment like bottles and bowls, there was also some baby clothes like jumpsuits and pyjamas. All the clothes were in gender neutral colours like yellow, green, orange, white and brown. There were one or two items that were in blue and pink. "Thank you so much Katniss and I were just saying the other day that we needed to go baby shopping and now we don't need to get as much." I said. "You're welcome." Johanna said. "Ok let's go have breakfast." Haymitch said. I got up and started to make breakfast. Everyone filled in and sat down, the room was alive with the buzz of conversation.

After breakfast I started to make Christmas dinner and the rest of the day went by quite quickly. The house was filled with laughter and conversation and everybody was having fun.

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it; again sorry for the long wait for this chapter I have had lots of work to do. As I said I am going to try my hardest to update at least one chapter a week. Please leave a review, good or bad. I love reading them. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katniss POV

*2 weeks later*

I was sat in the bright white waiting room of District 12's general hospital and I was clutching Peeta's hand tightly. "Everything will be fine Katniss, stop worrying. The scan will show that everything is fine and that Daisy is developing normally." Peeta told me but still I could not quench the growing feeling of anxiety that was building up inside of me. What if something is wrong? "Katniss Mellark." shouted a nurse with a clipboard. Peeta pulled me to my feet and we followed her into a room. "Dr Finley will be in in a minute." She said as she closed the door. I sat down on the bed next to Peeta and I laid my head on his shoulder. "But what if there is something wrong?" I asked. "There won't be." Peeta reassured me. "But what if there is?" I asked again but before Peeta could reply Dr Finlay walked in. "Hello how are you today?" Dr Finlay asked "We're good." I answered. "Good, now let's get on with this scan." She said as she wheeled over the machine. I lay back and rolled up my t-shirt. "Your 18 weeks pregnant right Katniss?" she asked as she was setting the machine up. I nodded and mumble yes. "How have you been feeling? Any minor back pain or anything else that has appeared in the last few weeks?" she asked. I shook my head. She squirted the cool gel on my stomach and moved the wand about. After a couple of seconds the sound was filled with a whooshing noise. "If you remember from your last scan that is your baby's heartbeat." I did remember and I found myself smiling-all my earlier doubts forgotten for the time being. I squeezed Peeta's hand and he squeezed mine back. "Everything looks fine at the moment so that's good. Over the next couple of weeks you might start experiencing some back pain. If you do it is nothing to worry about. It is just a sign that your baby is growing. It also doesn't matter if you don't, some people do and some people don't." Dr Finlay said as we got up to leave. We left the room and made our next appointment then we headed home. As soon as we left the hospital all my doubts about there being something wrong with my baby came rushing back even though Dr Finlay had just told us everything was normal. "Peeta…" I started. "Our daughter is fine. She is going to be ok, everything is normal you heard Dr Finlay." Peeta said. "I know but what if something happens and something happens to her? What if I have a … a miscarriage?" I asked choking back tears. "You won't, I promise you." Peeta said. We spent the rest of the walk home in silence. Even after everything I had been told by Peeta and Dr Finlay I was still scared. I was scared that something would happen to my baby and I was scared that someone would bring the Hunger Games back and my baby would have to participate.

When we got home I went straight upstairs to mine and Peeta's bedroom where I locked the door. I curled up on the bed and burst into tears. What if something happened to my baby? I couldn't cope with that. I couldn't do that to Peeta. I knew how much he wanted children and if something happened and I couldn't give him children I don't know what I would do.

After a while I heard Peeta come upstairs and knock gently on the door. "Katniss can I come in?" He asked. I didn't reply. "Kat? Can I come in?" he asked again. Still I did not reply. "Please?" When I didn't answer I heard him sigh and head downstairs. I just lay there. This wasn't Peeta's fault but I couldn't face him at the minute. I stayed lock in our bedroom all night and I didn't come out at all.

I woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat from my nightmare. My baby was gone. I couldn't save her. Snow had taken her from me. I rolled over only to roll into Peeta's empty space next to me and suddenly everything came back. It was only a dream. I still had my baby. She was ok. I wound my arms around my stomach where Daisy was sleeping-safe and sound. Slowly, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and I stood up. I walked over to the door and unlocked it before I headed downstairs to get a class of water. I never made it to the kitchen. I stopped in the living room where Peeta was fast asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful. It wasn't fair that I had shut him out, all he wanted to do was help me and my baby was ok-she was going to be ok. Dr Finlay would have told me if there was anything wrong and I saw her on the screen she looked just like she should-10 fingers, 10 toes, 2 arms, 2 legs and a head. If there was a problem they would be able to find it with all this Capital equipment. I just couldn't cope with losing someone else I loved. I crept over to the couch and quietly slipped under the cover next to him. There was not a lot of room since my baby bump was quite big and taking up most of the space but we could both still fit very snuggly onto it. I felt Peeta shift around my body and I cuddled closer to him. Peeta instinctively snaked his arm around my body and it came to rest on my baby bump. I moved as close to Peeta as I could and I lay there with my head on his chest, just above his heart.

I woke up in a cramped position. As my body and brain became more alert I remember where I was and what had happened last night. Carefully, I rolled over to face Peeta and was surprised when I found him awake. "I'm sorry. I was just so scared and you were only trying to help." I whispered. "It's fine. I guess it's a motherly instinct?" Peeta replied. I smiled and brought my lips to his. "Why are you here? There isn't really room for both of us." Peeta asked with a cheeky gleam in his eye. "Don't you think I know that?" Peeta raised an eyebrow. "I had a nightmare and I went to get a glass of water and I saw you and I realised you were only trying to help but I kind of knew that already but I didn't want to go back to bed without you and I didn't want to wake you up so I crawled in alongside you." I explained. Peeta smiled and kissed me again. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked. "Cheese buns or chocolate cake?" I replied. "You can't have chocolate cake for breakfast." Peeta responded. "Well then I guess its cheese buns." I answered disappointedly and Peeta climbed over me and headed into the kitchen. I followed him in and sat at the table. "Let's go baby shopping today." I suggested. "Okay." Peeta replied. "Then we can set up the nursery that you still need to paint." I answered as I got up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. "I know I'm going to do it this week." He told me. We stayed like that until the cheese buns beeped-just me and Peeta in silence. When they beeped I removed my arms and went to sit at the table and Peeta brought a steaming plate of cheese buns to the table. I tucked into one as soon as he set it on the table. "What colour are you going to paint the nursery?" I asked. "I have had some ideas but you will have to wait and see." He said with a twinkle in his eye. I rolled my eyes and helped myself to another cheese bun.

Peeta POV

The bell on the door clanged behind us and we were faced with rows of baby stuff. There were rows of clothes, furniture, diapers, bottles and toys. "Come on let's get clothes first." Katniss said pulling on my hand. We picked out a cute pink jumpsuit, some t-shirts, a couple of pairs of trousers, a couple of dresses and some pyjamas in pink, purple, white and yellow. When Katniss decided we had enough clothes we moved on to toys, then bottles and plates, then diapers and necessary items like that before we finished on furniture. When we got to the till our trolley was nearly overflowing. We had packets of diapers, wipes and baby creams and soaps, matching plates, spoons, forks, knifes, cups and bottles, a wide selection of clothes and we had the furniture for the room. We had taken a long time to decide on the furniture but in the end we had chosen a wooden crib with a matching dresser, chair and changing table all finished with a coat of white paint. We both laughed at the mahogany furniture-remembering our first train journey to the Capitol 5 years ago. We paid for our items and I was shocked at how much it came to. Who knew babies could be so expensive and she hasn't even been born yet? It was a good job we were victors and we had 2 lots of victors' payments between us or I don't know how we would have paid for it.

**Hi thanks for reading. This chapter was mainly just a filler chapter so that is why it is shorter than my recent chapters. Please leave a review; I am grateful for any of them or any follows/favourites. I love reading the reviews so leave one and I will try to update soon. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katniss POV

*2 weeks later*

I woke up to an empty bed. It's been like this for the last couple of weeks. Peeta has been busy these last few weeks-he has been painting the nursery. I haven't been allowed in and he hasn't told me anything about how he is doing it. Yesterday he did tell me that he is nearly finished so I should be able to see it today. He has spent nearly all his time in there and I have really only seen him at meals or when we go to bed. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and pulled on one of Peeta's t-shirts. As I did I saw myself in the mirror. I was fat-Peeta would argue otherwise and say I was beautiful but I was fat. I know I was carrying a baby but I was still fat. I trudged downstairs and caught the smell of cheese buns in the air. I made my way into the kitchen and sure enough there was Peeta standing at the oven making cheese buns. I smiled to myself and walk over to him. I don't know whether it was the fact that Peeta was so absorbed in his work or my years of hunting that meant I could creep around anywhere and nobody would know but Peeta didn't notice me until I wrapped my arms around his waist and leant into his back. "What you making?" I asked even though we both knew that I knew that he was making cheese buns. "Cheese buns and they are nearly ready." Peeta said as he spun round to face me. He smiled and I smiled back at him before he brought his head down and kissed me. We were interrupted by the beeping of the cheese buns. "Breakfast is ready." Peeta said as he pulled away. I slapped him playfully and brought my lips back to his. The cheese buns beeped again. "As much as like this breakfast is going to burn." Peeta said. I signed and pulled away. He smiled and got the cheese buns out of the oven. He set them down on the table and came to sit down next to me. "You can see the nursery today if you want." Peeta told me. "Finally." I replied and Peeta chuckled bedside me. "I just have to do one thing and then you can see it." He said. I rolled my eyes in response.

It was lunchtime and Peeta was still doing 'one' thing in the nursery. "Katniss!" Peeta shouted down the stairs. "Yes Peeta!" I replied. "You can see the nursery now if you want!" He answered. I turned and left the kitchen forgetting about my glass of water that I went in there to get and I headed up the stairs. I met Peeta at the top. "Close your eyes and trust me." He said as he reached for my hand. I did what he said and I felt him leading me towards the nursery. "You can open your eyes now." He whispered in my ear. Slowly I opened them. "Peeta it's beautiful. I love it." I said. What had once been a dull boring room had now been transformed. The walls were painted so they looked like the meadow where Peeta had properly proposed; the door to the closet was painted like the forest where I hunted; the ceiling was sky blue with birds, clouds and the lyrics to 'Deep in the Meadow', 'The Hanging Tree' and 'The Valley Song' and there were flowers-especially daisies that match Daisy's name-along the bottom of the wall. Peeta lead me into the closet and inside it was painted like the forest except one wall-that wall was painted like the lake where my father had taught me to swim. Peeta lead me out of the closet and back into the nursery. "There is just one more thing wait here." Peeta told me and he left the room. I stood staring at the walls; the wait had been worth it. Peeta returned with a painting. I couldn't see what it was until he hung it on the wall. I couldn't speak. Tears flowed freely from my eyes and I moved towards Peeta. He wrapped his arms around me and we stood there for a bit-me crying and him comforting me. I was crying because there on the wall of my daughter's bedroom was a painting-a painting of Prim, Rue, Cinna, Finnick, Mags, Madge, Wiress, Thresh, Portia, Peeta's family, the other tributes from the 74th Hunger Games, the tributes who died in the Quarter Quell and anyone else who died in the rebellion or the Hunger Games and Peeta had very carefully painted one line

'_Here it's safe, here it's warm'_

It was one line from 'Deep in the Meadow'. The song I sung to Prim before the reaping when she had a nightmare, the song I sung to Rue as she died. "It's so beautiful Peeta." I whispered. Peeta just hugged me tighter. "I still need to put the furniture in. You can help if you want?" Peeta asked when I stopped crying. I looked up at him and smiled before I nodded my head. Peeta went to get the furniture and I helped him carry them in. I gasped when I saw them. Peeta had painted little daisies and flowers along the top, the sides and the bottom. Peeta just smiled.

We spent all afternoon arranging the furniture until we were both happy. The crib was along the wall opposite the door and under the window, the dresser was next to the door, the changing table was in the corner furthest from the door and the chair was facing the crib. "It's perfect." I told Peeta. "I know." Peeta replied. I smiled at him and kissed him. Suddenly I pulled away very quickly and I gasped. "What is it are you okay?" Peeta asked with a very worried voice. There I felt it again. I slowly brought my hands to my stomach and I lay them there. "Are you okay? Is something wrong with the baby?" Peeta asked again and he was by my side in an instant. Slowly I shook my head and reached for Peeta's hands. I lay them where mine had been a moment ago and I waited. Peeta was very confused at this point but he kept his hands there anyway. There it was again. "Can you feel it?" I asked. "I think so. It's Daisy kicking, right?" He asked uncertainty. I nodded and a smile broke out across my face. Peeta's smile matched my own then widened before he kissed me again, his hands never left my stomach. When we pulled apart Peeta kneeled infront of me so he was level with my stomach. "Hey Daisy. This is daddy and he loves you and mommy very much." Peeta said to my stomach. I smiled. "Come on." I said and I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the room. "Where are we going?" Peeta asked as I dragged him down the stairs. "Haymitch's." I answered as I pulled him out the door. I didn't even bother to know on Haymitch's door I just barged right in with Peeta following behind. "What a lovely surprise sweetheart but have you ever heard of knocking?" Haymitch asked sarcastically. He was in his living room building the model car he got for Christmas. "So what can I do for you?" Haymitch asked putting down the piece he had in his hand. "Daisy kicked, thought you might want to know we can go if you want?" I told him knowing full well he would want to feel her kick. "She kicked that's great. Can I feel?" He asked. I nodded and went to sit down next to him. I guided his hands to where Peeta and I had felt her kick and we waited. "I can feel it." Haymitch whispered. It was unusual to see our former mentor so quiet and astounded-he was usually so load and sarcastic. Peeta had come over and sat next to me by this point and I rested my head on his shoulder. "So what's for dinner tonight?" Haymitch asked and suddenly he was back to his usual self. I noticed that he looked at Peeta when he asked that as if he didn't think I could cook. I couldn't cook well but I could cook a really good squirrel stew. "I'm not sure yet I might do lamb stew." Peeta replied uncertainly. He must have been to the butcher's without me knowing. "Great I'll be round at half 6." Haymitch answered. We chatted for a while before Peeta and I left.

"I'm here." Haymitch shouted as he entered the kitchen. "Urg can you two not control yourselves?" Peeta and I broke away from our kiss. "Can you not learn to knock?" I responded angrily. We sat down at the table and ate dinner in silence except for odd conversation. Haymitch stayed for a couple of hours afterwards, I think he is lonely but he would never admit it. When Haymitch finally left I was so tired that Peeta had to carry me up to bed, I wasn't complaining mind and I snuggled closer to his chest. He laid me on the bed and crawled in beside me. I moved closer to him and fell asleep with my head on his chest.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. This was again a filler chapter so sorry it was short.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Peeta POV

*2 weeks later*

I was off work today and I woke up before the alarm. I had to get everything perfect for when Katniss woke up. I carefully climbed out of bed making sure I didn't wake her up and I went downstairs.

Katniss POV

I rolled over and I rolled into empty space. Peeta was off work today so he should still be in bed. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up to go look for him. When I reached the doorway I smelt cheese buns. Peeta was downstairs. Just as I was about to go downstairs I remembered something and I went back to my drawer to find it. When I had found it I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Peeta was stood at the oven. "Happy anniversary." I said as I snaked my arms around his waist. "Happy anniversary." He answered as he turned round to face me. I kissed him and he kissed me back passionately. "I have something for you." I breathed against his lips. "So do I." Peeta whispered back. I broke away and went to pick up the neatly wrapped parcel that I had left on the table and I handed it to Peeta. Peeta raised his eyebrows. I smiled playfully and told him to open it. He smiled when he opened it. "So when are we going?" He asked. "Whenever you want but it has to be soon or I won't be able to travel." I replied. "How about next week?" Peeta asked. "Sounds good." I told him. He put the train tickets to District 4 down on the counter and wrapped his arms around my waist before he brought his lips back to mine. When the oven beeped we ignored it. Nothing else mattered at the minute it was just me and Peeta. When we finally broke apart Peeta went to get the cheese buns out of the oven. "Erm…Katniss? Is there anything else you want for breakfast other than cheese buns?" He asked. "Chocolate cake, why?" I answered. "Well the cheese buns are burnt." Peeta replied sheepishly as he turned to face me with the burnt cheese buns in his hand. I let out a small laugh and Peeta blushed furiously. I sat down at the table and waited for Peeta to put the chocolate cake in the oven so he could come and join me. "Now, time for your present." Peeta said as he grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

"I need you to get changed." He said once he had closed our bedroom door. "Why?" I asked. "So I can take you to your present." Peeta replied. I raised my eyebrows in amusement. "What should I wear?" I asked. Peeta stopped to think for a moment before he answered. "Something nice but not too smart, if you wanted to you could wear something like your hunting gear. I don't really mind." I nodded and pulled a pair of trousers out of the wardrobe along with a top and my dad's hunting jacket. When I was ready I went downstairs to find Peeta. I found him in the kitchen. "I'm ready. Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" I asked as I stood in the doorway. "No." Peeta said and he took hold of my hand and led me out the door.

Peeta took me to the meadow. He led me over to the big oak tree and underneath it was a picnic. He sat down and I sat down opposite. "This is really nice Peeta, thank you." I told him as he reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a small, wrapped parcel. "Happy anniversary." Peeta said as he handed it to me. I carefully opened it and a silver necklace fell out. It had a small sliver chain with a silver heart hanging from the end. "It's beautiful. Thank you." I said. "Turn it over." Peeta replied. I turned it over and on the inside of the heart there was an engraving.

'_Happy Anniversary' _

I threw my arms around Peeta's neck and I pulled him close to me. "I love it." I whispered in Peeta's ear. "Glad you like it." He answered.

We were sat with our backs resting against the oak tree watching the Sun set. My head was resting on Peeta's shoulder. It was exactly the same as last year after the wedding.

Peeta POV

Katniss was resting in my arms. Everything was perfect like it had been last year. We weren't talking-we didn't need to. As I sat there thinking I remembered the wedding.

Flashback

I was stood at the alter waiting for Katniss and Haymitch to come down the aisle. Katniss had asked Haymitch to give her away as her father was no longer around. I hadn't seen Katniss since last night when Effie had whisked her away-something about it being bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. According to Effie, Katniss had been with Flavius, Octavia and Venia all morning so I can only imagine the amount of questions and the amount or irritation Katniss had felt. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the music started playing and I heard the shuffle of all the guests standing up and turning round. I turned to look up the aisle and there was Katniss with Haymitch next to her. I think Effie must have got to Haymitch too because he had shaved and cleaned up. My brain registered all this but didn't give it any attention, all me attention was on Katniss. She looked amazing. She was wearing a dress Cinna designed before he died. Her hair was in a plait but it was up, like it had been when she had worn her wedding dress for the interview with Caesar Flickerman before the 75th Hunger Games, the quarter quell. I smiled at Katniss down the aisle and she smiled back a genuine smile and not just a fake one for the cameras that Plutarch Heavensbee and Caesar Flickerman insisted on having so the Capitol and Panem could watch the Mockingjay and the Star Crossed Lovers get married. How it would help them be happy if they could see that the Mockingjay, hero of the rebellion, and the Star Crossed Lovers were finally happy after all the hardship they suffered. How the people would love it and how then they can watch every stage of our relationship from when I admitted I loved her to our first kiss and now finally our wedding and of course everything that had happened in between especially everything that had happened during the games, both of the games. Katniss and I had disagreed completely with them on this. They didn't care about the people they just thought they could air it on TV and get money for it. They thought it would make a good selling topic-'The Star Crossed Lovers Wedding'. Katniss and I hated the idea of the Capitol installing cameras at our wedding so the whole of Panem could watch us get married. We had only wanted it to be us and people WE CHOSE to invite but we couldn't get them to back down. So we had come to an agreement-the cameras could not be there for the reception. Now they were all set up and broadcasting live to Panem. Haymitch lead her down the aisle towards me and our eyes were locked the whole time. When she finally reached my side we turned to face each other as the vicar welcomed everyone and we started our vows.

"I do." I said confidently.

"I do." Katniss replied with a smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The vicar said. I wrapped my arms around Katniss's waist and pulled her close to me. She reached up and I brought my lips to meet hers. I felt her hand creeping up the front of my suit but I couldn't focus on much else other than Katniss and her lips on mine. We finally broke away because of our need for air and applause filled the room. I had one arm around her waist and another entwined with hers whilst her other hand was on the front of my suit. Katniss was smiling and her beautiful grey eyes were twinkling. "Mrs Mellark what do we do know?" I whispered into her ear. "You were always better with words than me and I quite like the sound of Mrs Mellark." Katniss replied and we both smiled wider. "I love you Katniss Mellark." I whispered. "I love you too Peeta Mellark." She answered.

End of Flashback

The Sun had set by now. "I think we need to go now." I told Katniss and she agreed so I helped her to her feet and packed all our stuff into the basket before I linked our hands and we headed home. "What were you thinking about just then?" Katniss asked. It took me a while to register when she was talking about but then something clicked. "When we got married. You looked amazing when I saw you for the first time at the end of the aisle and you didn't look too traumatized from your morning spent with Flavius, Octavia, Venia and Effie." I answered. "I can look calm when I want to. The games helped with that and the pretending that came with them for all the interviews. I mean I had to pretend so I could look 'desirable'. If I couldn't pretend and keep calm I might not have made it out of the arena. I do also have to say though you didn't look so bad yourself at the altar." She answered with a smile. I turned to face her and tilted her chin up before I brought my lips to hers. "I love you Katniss Mellark." I breathed against her lips. "I love you too Peeta Mellark." She answered.

**I am so sorry it has taken so long to update this chapter-over a month. I'm going to try my very hardest to update-hopefully-at least once a week but I am going back to school in September so it might become every other week but I am going to aim for every week. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was just a filler and a bit of fluff. Feel free to write a review with positive or negative opinions. I like reading them even the negative ones as then I know what to do next time. Once again hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
